Surprise
by Explicitly Vague
Summary: Alec had never liked surprises. Magnus resolved to change that.


**A/N:** So I have been in love with Malec since ages and now that there is a TV show out there, I just had to write this little one-shot that had been lingering in my mind. It hasn't been beta'd as I am new on this website and don't know the process. So be gentle. Happy reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the idea.

* * *

Thump!

.

.

Thwack!

The noise of an assortment of things, protesting against their displacement, filled the apartment.

"Alexander? _What_ are you doing?" Magnus strolled leisurely into his room.

Alec looked up from where he was resting rather awkwardly against a bright purple chair and grinned sheepishly.

"I was just..." He mumbled.

Magnus extended a hand to him to get him up and started brushing off the dust from his black t-shirt with a duster that seemed to have _magically_ appeared, "You were saying?"

" _Why_ can't I open the closet?" Alec burst out.

Magnus let out a chuckle, "Oh Alexander! I told you, you can..."

"Yes, yes. I can see it when it is my birthday," Alec interrupted. "But come on, what could it be that you need an entire closet to hide it? Is it a plane? An air balloon? A truck? A hovercraft?"

"Stop right there and breathe, will you?" Magnus cautioned as he sat down. "Come here, love."

Alec took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He sighed and moved to the sofa where Magnus was currently perched at. He had his arms open and waiting for him. Alec, by now, knew better than to try and keep distance between them when they were in the same room. He had learned very early on that Magnus was a maximum-contact type of person and he had to admit, he liked the warmth and safety of his arms around him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy.

So he took another deep breath and settled down so that his head was resting in Magnus's lap. He released that breath when Magus started to run his fingers through his hair gently. He just _loved_ that feeling.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is really about?" Magnus asked quietly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Alec muttered as he moved his head so that Magnus could stroke the sides with the fingers Alec could swear, were _magic._

"You have been acting really weird ever since I accidentally told you that I have a surprise for your birthday. What is it, Alexander?" Magus mused. "Don't say it is nothing or I will be forced to use some creative methods to get the truth out of you."

"And I just _love_ it when you get creative," Alec grinned as he drew himself up to steal a kiss from him. It was a long moment before Magnus could gather his wits again. His shadowhunter always had a dazzling effect on him.

"Very clever, Alexander!" Magnus couldn't resist leaning down to catch his lips again for one more taste. "Now that you have tried your best to distract me and failed, will you please tell me what is bothering you?"

"It wasn't my best try and I did not fail," Alec pouted.

" _Alexander!"_ Magnus growled.

Alec couldn't keep it in anymore, "It is the surprise part of it all."

"What are you—"

Alec burst out in a tirade, "When I was seven, my parents _surprised_ me on my birthday by leaving for Idris when they had promised that we would have a wonderful time together, all of us."

"When I was ten, Jace broke his arm when he fell from a tree doing God knows what. I was so worried I didn't think of anything else."

"When I was twelve, Izzy baked a cake for me and I ate three pieces of it even though it tasted like Max's play dough. I was sick for the rest of the week," Alec had a bitter smile on his face, "And talking about Max…"

Magnus pulled him closer knowing where this was going.

"When I was eighteen," Alec's voice shook. "Max… Max died. My little brother died. The fights between Mom and Dad grew even worse. Izzy blamed herself for his death. And I? I just…"

"Alexander! Love, let me stop you right there," Magnus tightened his grip on him for a few more moments, got up and then pulled him up. "Come on."

He pulled him towards the closet.

"It is not my birthday yet," Alec protested.

Magnus chuckled, "It is almost midnight, darling. So I say we give you an early present."

He snapped his fingers and the door opened.

Alec hesitantly entered the huge room that his warlock called a _closet_ and looked around in confusion, "Um! There is nothing here."

"Oh there is. Something here that is," Magnus flicked his hand again and the left side of the closet lit up.

Alec looked around nervously and still couldn't see anything. The area on the left was empty except for a few shirts and jeans. All black. Alec's clothes. A few pieces he had left in Magnus's apartment over the past couple of months. His mind was trying to tell him what it was but he was quite hesitant to believe it.

"Magnus…" Alec started.

The warlock in question said brightly, "It is closet space."

"Closet space?" Alec asked carefully.

"Yes. A space where you can put your clothes and shoes and those _amazing_ leather jackets that make you look almost edible… All your stuff basically," Magnus said cheerfully.

"All my stuff?" Alec was in a daze.

"Will you keep on repeating my words, Alexander?" Magnus's smile dimmed slightly even as he tried to put on a more cheerful front.

Alec was still trying to digest this. He looked around, his thoughts all jumbled up, "This is… Is this mine?"

"Well, not the whole closet, no. Lord knows what you will do with just this space. Oh oh! I have an idea, rather a _few_ ideas—" Magnus gasped as Alec pulled him forward into a kiss.

Magnus wasn't going to protest, of course. He slipped one hand under Alec's shirt, trailing the muscles of his back. With the other one that was already buried in his hair he jerked Alec's head back so that their lips could settle better against each other. Alec let out a moan when the warlock bit into his bottom lip and then soothed it with his tongue.

"Best birthday present ever," Alec breathed in between Magnus's drugging kisses.

"You didn't even see the cake yet. It is glittery and chocolaty and rich… just like your taste," Magnus punctuated each word with a kiss. " _Heavenly."_

"Dark chocolate?" Alec inquired, breathlessly.

"Would it be anything else?" Magnus replied.

" _I love you, Magnus_."

" _Love you too, blue eyes."_

Alec never talked about it again but Magnus knew that his shadowhunter was very grateful for distracting him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. Do leave a comment on how I can improve. I would love your feedback. Glitter for everyone. Ciao.


End file.
